Our Path
by MarissaRose
Summary: AU RM - She looked at him a bit startled, he had gotten her letter, and he didn’t shred it or anything. Actually, it seemed like he rather liked the letter she had taken special care with, and read every night for the last few months.


**A/N- One one-shot after another with me. I like to write one-shots because I seem to lose interest in longer fics. Although I was planning to write a longer fic, but I'm not sure what I should do it on. Ryan and Marissa, Jack and Rose, or The Fabulous four on a trip. Maybe help me out? If you want to, that is, PM, email, or review for this story, and tell me. Thanks. R/R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my own poem that is in this story. **

**Our Path.**

Marissa Cooper lie in her overly sized bed, in her overly sized room, in the stupid overly sized house. It was one thing that she had to move in here, but another that Ryan left. She wasn't mad, besides it was her fault with the whole Oliver shebang, she was just depressed. She always thought she was depressed before, but know she could really feel the depression. She didn't like the feeling so much.

This feeling wasn't like the way young and naive people say they're depressed, this was the cold hard truth; Ryan was gone. She had nobody anymore, well maybe DJ, but she didn't want to get involved with another boy right now. Man in DJ's case. But nonetheless, it was still of the male species, and she didn't want to let another one so close to her heart in a long, long while. Ryan had hurt her, but I guess it was only fair, she had hurt him too.

She did everything there was to do at this point. She had taken drugs, but adamantly stopped. She still had her fair share of vodka, she cut, and she didn't eat. There was nothing left to do. While Ryan wouldn't agree with the stuff she was doing to herself, it helped. Maybe it wouldn't help in the long run, but she was only looking for something that would help her now. She needed to drown her sorrows now, not ten years from now. So she simply forgot about the speech that her mother had given her as a young child, not that her mother's word meant much to her anymore.

Her mother was also another part of why she was depressed. Marissa only had to say the name Julie Cooper-Nicole, and everyone in Newport Beach would understand why she was a problem in Marissa's life. From the backstabbing her father, to the having sex with Marissa's ex boyfriend, to the marrying the oldest tycoon in Newport... need she say more about her mother?

She flipped open her phone, Friday the thirteenth. Great... she was so not getting out of this bed today, with her luck; she'd get flatted by a five ton truck. Well, maybe that wouldn't be so bad, but still, no way, or no one would get her out of this bed today. She shut her phone and took out her notebook, and flipped to the page she always seemed to read over and over again. The poem.

The poem meaning the poem she wrote to Ryan, and after she gathered enough nerve, sent it to the address he had given her before he left. It was a really stupid poem, and as soon as she let it drop in the mail box, she wished she could get it back; but she couldn't. Ryan most likely already got it and sent it through a shredder. She sighed, she so stupid. Ryan has Teresa now, someone he knew al his live, someone who played Peppermint Patty while he played Snoopy. She could never compete with that, wasn't about to try either. She was just someone he met and had a fling with, even if he said I love you to her. It just didn't seem like he meant those words, as much as it broke her heart to admit it.

She dropped her head to the poem again, and read it;

_Our Path._

_How you've taken me away from everything,  
And showed me my path,  
That is now our paths together._

_How you put me pack,  
On this high pedestal,  
That we stand on, high above._

_How you hold my hand,  
In only a way you can,  
And held it close, never letting go._

_How I thought of you as my best friend,  
And someway, somehow, my best friend touched my heart,  
And left a special place for you, and only you._

_How if I were to die tomorrow,  
You'd be my last thought,  
And I'd be waiting for our time again._

_How I love you,  
You showed me my path,  
That is now ours together._

Just reading it again made her want to run to the bathroom and throw up, then grab the nearest razor and cut a deep deep gash that would bleed forever. But she couldn't, because she swore she wouldn't get out of this bed today, and she was sticking to that.

All of a sudden, somewhere deep inside, her heart lightened. She had no idea why, because all that was going through her head at the moment was how good a razor would feel against her skin, but still, it happened, and suddenly, she was really really tired.

--

Meanwhile, Ryan walked into the Cohen house with Seth. It was a long story why he was back exactly, but to make the story short, Teresa had faked the whole thing about being pregnant, and he wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. He kept thinking of how hurt Marissa had looked when he told her he had to go, how she wrote that sweet poem to him. As soon as he got that poem from her, he couldn't stop thinking that she was hurting somewhere. Hell, he couldn't stop thinking of her before he got her letter. Teresa was a sick person, and she hurt him, and most importantly Marissa in the process of being sick.

As soon as he said his greetings, he was out the door, and in the Range Rover on his way to the Nicole mcmansion. He had to tell everything to Marissa, and he wanted to tell her that he got her letter, and she was right; it was their path together, and he intended it to be like that for a long time.

When he got to the mcmansion, he decided to forgo knocking, like Julie would actually let him in anyway. As soon as he was in, he quickly but quietly ran up the stairs. The cold hard polish of the floor almost making it impossible to be quite. When he got to the top of the stairs, he remembered one small problem; he had no idea which one was Marissa's. He walked down the hall, looking at every door, looking for something a little child would have posted on the outside of their bedroom door, something that would say 'Marissa's Room'. But there was none. All the doors were white and plain. Not something that Marissa would want if she liked to live here, she was all about color, white just didn't suit her personality. Although she looked amazing in white; hell she looked good in anything to him.

He didn't want to open every door and look inside, not only because would he make noise, but he didn't want to catch her, Julie or Caleb doing something that would give him mental pain. Then the thought occurred to him that Marissa might have a boyfriend. She was perfect, anyone could see that, and she was most likely so mad at him she would never want to see him again anyway.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts, and went with his gut, and opened a random door. He didn't know what possessed him to open that door, but when he pulled the door back, he found a sleeping beauty on her bed. Ryan's heart melted and he resisted the need to jump on the bed and curl up beside her and hold her close to him. Instead, he sat down on her bed, and started to stroke the strands of hair that had fell on her beautiful face

--

Marissa was having the best dream in her life, Ryan was home, and he was sitting in her bedroom, and stroking her face. She never wanted to wake up, but she knew if she didn't make herself wake up, she would have to get up from this bed and cut. She opened her eyes, to see someone looking down at her. Although it wasn't just someone, it was _Ryan. _She was going insane.

She bit her lip, and screamed to the top of her lungs, then let the tears flow freely, and got up, forgetting her promise she made to herself about not getting off the bed, and went to her small bathroom adjoined to her room. She grabbed her razor, and proceeded to cut her skin, very deep, and multiple times. When a boyish hand grabbed her wrist and took the razor from my hand. I was half tempted to punch this figure of Ryan in the face. Instead she crumbled and tried to let her knees fall to the ground, but his arms stopped her from falling. She cried even louder, her mind was playing mean nasty tricks on her, and she didn't like them much. I mean, Ryan coming home? Never.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now Marissa," Ryan cooed over and over again to her, trying to get her to stop crying, even if only for a little bit.

Marissa looked up at him, and realized that maybe he really was here. It wasn't her mind playing mean tricks, and she knew she wasn't dreaming, because she had already tried to pinch herself, and it hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm home, for... for good. It's a long story."

"I have time," she responded before her head could catch up with her mouth. She grimaced when she realized now she had to endure the long story of him and Teresa. Just the thought of him and Teresa made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't, wouldn't picture Ryan with anyone but her; it just hurt too much to think of that.

"Okay," he nodded and took her back to the bedroom, and sat her on his lap. Marissa looked up into his eyes, and she saw the love and understanding in his ocean blue irises.

--

After he had told her his whole story, she was so happy, yet furious. Teresa had tried to take him away from the only place he could ever want to call home, and that was Newport. That's not only where she lived, but where his family did too. The Cohen's had become his family, and she tried to take that away from him. Causing Summer, the Cohen's, and her a lot of pain in the process.

"Wow," She shook her head, trying to tell him something, anything to make him know that she was pissed.

"I'm sorry," he rubbed a hand over his face, and then sighed. "I can't tell you to forgive me, but you have to promise never to try that again."

Marissa assumed he was referring to the bathroom incident, but there was no need to tell her, she was embarrassed by that, and she silently cussed under her breath. He was not going to let her forget that. Or maybe he was worried, she couldn't tell. "Okay," she nodded.

Ryan smiled, it was clear that she was regretting the almost cutting herself bit. Okay… he was starting to sound like Seth; very very bad. He was happy though, that she regretted it, which meant she wouldn't try it again. It gave him a sort of comfort.

He looked back down at her, and she was starring up at him. It was an amazing felling having her look at him like that, like he was the only thing in the world that could save her; and he was. He leaned in to kiss her, hoping he wouldn't get declined. When he wasn't, he deepened the kiss, making it one of the most intense kisses they've ever shared.

When they broke apart, he said, "Our path together."

She looked at him a bit startled, he had gotten her letter, and he didn't shred it or anything. Actually, it seemed like he rather liked the letter she had taken special care with, and read every night for the last few months. She smiled back, said "Our path," and then leaned in to kiss him again.

**A/N- Yeah, so I was bored and watching season one of the OC and it just came to mind. Mind you that Teresa never actually lied about that baby in the real show, but I like that idea a tad bit better then her lying to Ryan about losing it. Please read and review, and if you want answer if I should write a longer fic about**** Ryan and Marissa, Jack and Rose, or The Fabulous four on a trip, or if I should just keep writing one-shots. After all, I don't want to write something that isn't going to be read.**


End file.
